Trouble in Paradise
by Christine82
Summary: Zwei Wochen nach Freds Tod bekommen die Weasleys überraschenden Besuch.


Genervt legte Molly Weasley den Suppenlöffel zur Seite. Nein, sie legte ihn nicht. Sie warf ihn halb und Spritzer der Suppe, die auf dem Herd langsam vor sich hin kochte, verteilten sich über die Küche.

Arthur und Bill, die am Küchentisch saßen, schreckten von dem Geräusch kurz auf. Sie warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, aber keiner sagte etwas. Erneut kehrte die schwere und fast erstickende Stille wieder ein, die vor dem kurzen Schreck geherrscht hatte und Bill sah wieder seinen jüngeren Bruder an. George, der ebenfalls am Tisch saß, bewegte sich währenddessen keinen Millimeter. Seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts schien nichts ihn noch wirklich bewegen zu können. Es war, als ob er sich in einer unsichtbaren Blase befand, die alles dämpfte, was zu ihm durchdringen sollte. Im Augenblick war sein Blick starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet, in seiner Hand hielt er verkrampft einen Kaffeebecher. Dunkle Ringe waren unter seinen Augen sichtbar, obwohl er viel schlief.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht!" Bill schreckte bei den harschen Worten seiner Mutter zusammen. Er riss sich von dem Anblick seines kleinen Bruders los und wandte sich Molly zu. Als ob irgendetwas im Augenblick stimmen würde. Nichts fühlte sich richtig an, seit Fred gestorben war. Trotzdem fragte er: „Was meinst du, Mum?"

Frustriert warf sie die Topflappen in die Ecke des Raumes. „Ich weiß es nicht!", schimpfte sie und riss die Arme hoch. „Aber seit ich heute Morgen aufgestanden bin, habe ich das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas passiert! Diese Nervosität, dieses..." Sie legte sich selbst die Arme um den Oberkörper. „Irgendetwas passiert und ich weiß nicht, was es sein könnte!"

Arthur erhob sich und nahm sie in den Arm. „Molly, was soll denn passieren?" Er nahm sie in den Arm. „Voldemort ist besiegt, die Todesser..."

„Das ist es nicht!" Molly schrie auf. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nichts mit denen zu tun hat! Aber irgendetwas..."

„Was ist denn hier los?" Percy steckte neugierig den Kopf durch die Tür. „Ist etwas passiert?" George schenkte ihm einen ruhigen, einen viel zu ruhigen, Blick, wie Bill bemerkte. „Mum hat das Gefühl, das etwas passieren wird, aber sie kann nicht sagen, was", fasste er zusammen. „Aber sie ist sich sicher, dass es nichts mit den Mächten des Bösen zu tun hat, also keine Sorge." Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

Einen Moment lang sahen ihn die anderen wortlos an. Für einen Moment vergaß sogar Molly die innere Unruhe, die sie seit Stunden quälte. George hatte sich so verändert. Keine Spur mehr von dem lebhaften jungen Mann, der gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder keine Sekunde still sitzen konnte und sich die verrücktesten Sachen ausdachte.

„Ach, schon gut", sagte Molly langsam und wandte sich wieder der Suppe zu. „Vielleicht habe ich einfach auch nur schlecht ge..." Sie kam nie dazu, den Satz zu beenden. Denn plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Knall, fast wie ein Donnergrollen, aus der anderen Ecke der Küche. Bill fuhr herum und zog seinen Zauberstab, auch George riss die Augen auf und erhob sich langsam, wie in Trance, von seinem Platz, als sich ein dichter weißer Nebel auf der anderen Seite des Raumes auftat.

Percy sprintete in den Raum, nun standen alle mit gezückten Zauberstäben da. „Was ist das?", fragte Percy und seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Keine Ahnung", konnte sein Vater noch sagen, bevor ein Schrei aus dem Nebel herausdrang. Im nächsten Augenblick flog aus dem Nebel eine Gestalt auf sie zu! Bill hob seinen Zauberstab, bereit einen Fluch auszusprechen. Doch in der nächsten Sekunde sah er rote Haare und er zögerte. „Ron!", entfuhr es ihm. George schrie auf, er wich zurück. Aber vergeblich! Die Gestalt fiel auf ihn und riss ihn zu Boden.

Für einen Augenblick war die Küchendecke alles, was George sah. „Ron, was soll dieser...?" Er drehte den Kopf und erstarrte. Das war nicht Ron! George blieb der Mund offen stehen. Das war unmöglich, das konnte nicht, das war...

„Hey, Georgie! Alles klar? Sorry, für die überschwängliche Begrüßung, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, von dir getrennt zu sein. Und zwei Wochen ohne meinen lieben Zwillingsbruder..."

Der Redeschwall wurde unterbrochen, als mehrere kräftige Arme die Gestalt von hinten packten und von George wegzogen. Panisch erhob er sich und sah zu, dass er so viel Raum wie möglich zwischen sich und diesem... was auch immer bekam.

„Wer bist du?", zischte Bill den Eindringling an, während er mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn deutete. Percy und ihr Vater hatten die Gestalt umzingelt, die SEIN Gesicht hatte, SEINE Kleidung trug, SEINE verdammten roten Haare hatte!

„Bill, ich bin's", die Gestalt lachte. „Fred! Und jetzt packt die Zauberstäbe weg! Es gibt eine ganz logische Erklärung!"

„Logische Erklärung?!" Zum ersten Mal hörte George die Stimme seines Vaters zittern, als er sich bedrohlich über den Eindringling beugte. „Was für ein kranker Scherz ist das? Mein Sohn ist tot!"

„AU!" Bill zuckte zusammen, als etwas von hinten gegen sein Schulterblatt flog. Alle Weasleys fuhren herum. Georges Blick fiel auf den Gegenstand, der aus dem Nebel herausgeworfen worden war. Zögernd näherte er sich. Er streckte die Hand danach aus, doch plötzlich war Percy neben ihm und hielt ihn zurück. „Sei vorsichtig!", warnte sein Bruder ihn.

„Das ist eine Packung Weasleys wildfeurige Wunderknaller", flüsterte er und sah zu dem Mann, der ihn mit seinem Gesicht angrinste.

„Ich bin nicht dazu gekommen, alle aufzubrauchen", sagte er. „Ein paar sind noch drin."

„Und er hat sie im Himmel hochgehen lassen", brüllte eine tiefe Stimme. Erneut fuhren alle herum. Aus dem Nebel war ein großer breitschultriger Mann getreten. Er trug einen weißen Anzug, hatte kurze Haare und – riesige weiße Flügel.

„Noch nie", sagte er. „Nie – in all diesen tausenden von Jahren – hat jemand den Himmel in einer solchen Weise durcheinander gebracht und Chaos gestiftet! Er hat", seine Stimme überschlug sich, „... im Thronsaal...!" Sein Gesicht wurde puterrot. „Er bleibt jetzt hier! Und er wird ein biblisches Alter erreichen! Genauso wie der da!" Er deutete mit dem Finger auf George, der merklich zusammenzuckte. „Ihr seid vielleicht beide zu gut für die Hölle, aber wir nehmen euch erst wieder auf, wenn der Schaden repariert und der Himmel Weasley-sicher gemacht ist!" Er trete sich auf dem Fuße um, marschierte zurück in den Nebel, der in diesem Moment mit ihm zusammen verschwand.

Eine Sekunde lang herrschte Stille in der Küche. Dann stürzte sich Molly Weasley an ihrem Mann vorbei auf Fred und umarmte ihn. „Mein Junge! Fred! Du bist zurück!", schluchzte sie.

„Mum!", entfuhr es Percy. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob..."

„Percy, beruhige dich", unterbrach ihn Bill und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. „Ich habe ihn eben auf alle möglichen bösen Zauber untersucht. Da ist nichts."

„Natürlich ist da nichts", mischte sich Fred ein. Seine Stimme war etwas gedämpft von der Umarmung seiner Mutter. „Die im Himmel haben bloß keinen Sinn für Humor! Keine Ahnung, wie Onkel Fabian und Onkel Gideon das aushalten."

„Außerdem", fuhr Bill fort, „glaubst du echt, jemand anderes - außer Fred und George - würde auf die Idee kommen, im Himmel Feuerwerksraketen losgehen zu lassen?"

Percys Stirn legte sich in Falten. Nach einem kurzen Moment nickte er. „Auch wieder wahr. Aber wie zum Teufel ist er überhaupt an die Dinger gekommen?"

„Die habe ich ihm in den Sarg gelegt", sagte George und grinste. „Fred! Du bist wieder da!" Er rannte auf seinen Zwilling und ihre Mutter zu und umarmte beide. „Warum hast du so lange gebraucht? Zwei Wochen! Weißt du eigentlich, was wir durchgemacht haben?"

„Tut mir leid", drang Freds gedämpfte Stimme auf dem Menschenknäuel hervor, als auch Arthur, Percy und Bill ihn mit einer Umarmung willkommen hießen. „Die dachten am Anfang, ich hätte Anpassungsschwierigkeiten. Dauerte eine Weile, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ich wirklich so bin."

„Ach, Junge!", entgegnete Molly. „Hauptsache, du bist wieder bei uns!"

„Ja", stimmte George ein, „Und wir sollten morgen gleich mit einer neuen Superwild-Produktlinie beginnen. Sicher ist sicher."


End file.
